


We only part to meet again.

by markwatnae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwatnae/pseuds/markwatnae
Summary: Obi-Wan was knighted and never stopped for a breath.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: QuiObi Secret Valentines 2021





	We only part to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bereweillschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/gifts).



> Written for bereweillschmidt for the QuiObi Secret Valentines!
> 
> "We only part to meet again." -John Gay

Obi-Wan was knighted and never stopped for a breath. He and Anakin formed a tight bond that endured even when Obi-Wan was on year-long missions and Anakin was training at Qui-Gon’s side. Qui-Gon feared Obi-Wan would resent him after the trouble during their last mission together as master and padawan but he was always friendly when they crossed paths in the Temple.

Finally, six years after his knighting, Obi-Wan arrived at his and Anakin’s quarters and sent Anakin off to cause trouble with his friends. A knowing look passed between the two of them as Anakin left happily. Qui-Gon watched, confused and helpless, as his former padawan made them both dinner and seemed to dote on him throughout the meal. He finally caught on when Obi-Wan sat closer to him on the couch than he ever had as a padawan, save for those times when he desperately needed the affection. He slipped his arm around the younger man’s back, settling his hand on his hip and holding him close. Words weren’t needed. They shared their first kiss there on that sofa and then several more on their way to Qui-Gon’s bedroom.

They had four uninterrupted years together. Qui-Gon sometimes thought perhaps he had died on Naboo and this was some blessed dream in the Force. But Obi-Wan always shook his head fondly and reminded him he was very much alive.

There was very little that Qui-Gon loved more than their time together. Whether they were chasing pleasure or chasing one another around a salle, every moment he spent with Obi-Wan was cherished.

He relearned every inch of his former padawan with a new destination in mind. No longer is he solely concerned with Obi-Wan’s physical health. He now spends nearly every night concerned with his body in far more carnal ways. He remembers the times they spent together when Obi-Wan was a padawan and keeps those memories in his heart, but he never lets them eclipse the present.

The battle on Geonosis  left the entire Order reeling but  scarred the hearts of three particular Jedi. Anakin  lost his hand in a brave but foolish duel with Dooku. Obi-Wan  watched his fellow Jedi fall,  held his brother as he  fell unconscious from the pain, and experience d Qui-Gon’s pain in a visceral way no one else could. Their pair bond  was only a year old but stronger than their training bond had ever been and that had been a fascination of the healers for its strength. Qui-Gon  fought his former master despite the agony the act  reared in his heart. He  left Dooku with a few scars of his own  but could not kill him in the end.

Commander Cody was the only consolation Qui-Gon felt when he watched Obi-Wan leave the Temple for the Outer Rim. The man was skilled and professional and already attached to his general so there was no doubt that he would be a great help to Obi-Wan out in the field.

Each time he was there to meet Obi-Wan upon his arrival to the Temple was a blessing but left them both feeling less stable than before. Most of their usual nighttime activities were forgone in exchange for simply sleeping or holding one another. Qui-Gon memorizes the new scars  on his lover’s body, kissing each one with reverence as he thanks the Force for bringing Obi-Wan back to him.

The end of the war left Obi-Wan floundering. He’d spent most of his adult life constantly on the move and the sudden lack of direction caused him incredible stress. Qui-Gon hadn’t thought very hard about his former padawan’s relationships with his fellow Councilors and he was pleasantly surprised to watch them do everything to support their youngest member.

They gave him a relief mission at first to keep him busy and hopefully ease him back into a _normal_ Temple life. When that mission left him full of conviction and hope, they happily continued sending him off to help Republic and Confederate worlds rebuild. Qui-Gon often buts heads with the Council but watching them help his lover recover from the war reminds him they aren’t always the enemy.

Obi-Wan returns from these missions exhausted but delighted. He always got fulfillment from helping others and having to be the cause of so much destruction in the galaxy for so many years left him empty. Now he comes home to Qui-Gon full of light and joy.

Their lovemaking now is something special. Qui-Gon will never say he prefers this Obi-Wan to the one he loved before the war but there’s a new vigor in the younger man. He greets every day with renewed energy and gives Qui-Gon that treatment as well. His smile is wider, brighter and his laugh is more infectious.  This joy translates to the bedroom and Qui-Gon has never had more fun with a partner before. Their time together is always enjoyable, leaves them exhausted and full of love.


End file.
